It Feels Like Riding New Rails
by Blazenaire Alda
Summary: Bad title, I know. Basically this is my entry for the 'It Feels Like...' contest!


This is my entry for "It feels like…" contest, featuring none other than the Gumbie Cat and the Railway Cat. I know it's all mushy and love-filled. I decided to try to write a one-shot, which actually has some form of storyline and doesn't have obsessive amounts of angst in it. I really need to write more. :P

So… the disclaimer part… let's just say I don't have contacts. I mean people… not the alternative to glasses 'contacts…

With a bang, my world came crashing down. Literally.

Sure, I may have a 'slight' problem with mess. I'm a mother, so it's only natural that I feel the need to keep everything orderly… and gosh. This was going to take a while to tidy up.

"Oh no!"

I heard someone call out then Electra, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus came running to my aid. Tumble helped carry pots off of me while Pouncival helped Electra help my back onto my back paws.

"Thank you, dears."  
I hugged Electra and Tumblebrutus, though dear Pounce didn't seem to want one. I did of course, resulting in quite a strange look. Why didn't he want a hug from his own mother?

"Whatever happened for all these pots to fall down."  
I knew this was the right question to ask as one of them made a slightly nervous face. Though young and sweet, a kitten's face cannot hide their lies.

"Well, it was…"

Pounce was standing uncharacteristically still, staring at his two back paws while twisting his tail with his front paws.

"Electra! She came up with the idea!"

"Hey!"

She snapped back, it wasn't unusual for this to happen. Sadly.

"Well, you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did so too!"

"Stop lying, you Pollicle bottom!"

Being a mother and such, I think I knew the perfect time to intersect. When siblings start pushing each other to the ground and wrestling.

"Excuse me!"

I pulled Electra off her brother and was forced to remove her tail from Pounce's mouth, kittens these days were much more violent.

"Is this as an appropriate way for young Jellicles to behave?"

The Junkyard fell silent, which didn't happen quite often. Electra needed to work on her temper and very soon.

"You two, go back to the den and stay there. You are grounded."  
I watched as the two sprinted off at such a speed, I doubt the trains could catch up to them… and speaking of trains.

"Good afternoon, dear."  
He wrapped his arms around me and pecked me on the cheek, as always but I don't think that I would ever grow tired of that, even at the grand age of Deuteronomy himself.

"Dad! How are you?"  
Tumble almost pounced on Skimble, causing the both of them to fall to the ground, well at least Tumble had a soft landing.

"Ow, well I got a break and decided to visit my favourite Jellicles."

I always admire him, laughing even when large balls of fur tackle you towards the ground. I helped Skimbleshanks off of the ground and dusted off his fur, avoiding metal cooking utensils. Gosh those pots were getting annoying.

"Tumble dear, would you please inform Uncle Asparagus that we have a visitor."  
Grinning uncontrollably, he ran off at once. Skimble didn't come home a lot so this was quite a special time.

"How long are you staying for this time, dear?"

I returned his peck on the cheek then started gathering the pots, this mess was certainly not going to pick itself up.

"I'm sorry but I have to go back tomorrow, there's just too many trains and not enough free time."  
Sighing, this happened almost everytime. Even when Electra was born, he wasn't home as he was working. Possibly somewhere near Scotland.

"Well, what about some spending time with your young kittens. What about spending some time with me? I never see you these days."

He bent over to help me pick up a particularly large pot.

"This is quite a large one, aye?"

Smiling at me, obviously trying to change the topic though I was determined to confront him. This time, I will.

"Please do not try to change the subject, dear. When will you-"

Tripping over, all I could remember was a fading light. Then everything changed.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

I tried to life my arms, though one refused to reach out.

"Ouch! My poor arm! What happened?"

Skimble came closer and I realised I was lying down in Jelly's den, with some form of material tied to my left arm.

"Well, you were a bit _too_ consumed in your cleaning that you fell over a rather menacing looking pan, causing you to trip and I believe Jellylorum said that you had broken your poor arm."

Trying to push myself up, I managed to reach his eye level.

"How silly am I, indeed? Also what happened about the mess? Has it been cleaned up?"

I attempted to leave the make-shift bed but Skimble wouldn't allow me. He started laughing, though I didn't quite understand.

"You should get some well deserved rest, Jenny. Maybe a little time off the OCD?"

Mocking laughter, it isn't funny at all. A tom's sense of humour can be quite ridiculous at times, not knowing when to stay serious.

"I do not have a cleaning disorder, I am simply a parent of three wonderful kittens… who should really see their father more often."

His smile disappeared after this. I know how much he didn't like talking about this, but it needed to be discussed.

"Jenny, I love the kittens and you with all my heart. Even your's and Bustopher's kittens, I really do."

He took my free paw into his own and grinning, it is so irritably infectious. No wonder his nephew had the same great smile. Dear Mungojerrie, that is.

"I know you do."  
Smiling back, I half-hugged him. The best a Jellicle could possibly achieve with one arm in a make-shift sling.

"What about we go for a train ride. Tomorrow, have a day offal your… 'motherly duties'. As you call them, but I still reckon they're OCD."  
He stuck his tongue out very immaturely but that's why I love him, he is so full of energy and love for everyone and everything he does.

"Alright then, dear. I'll come along to see what is so interesting about these trains of yours."

We both laughed even though I admit my sense if humour isn't quite what it used to. Age may change many things but it doesn't stop love.

"I'd love you to come along, off to the north tomorrow."

He smiled one last time before leaving the den, I guess that the other Jellicles would like to see him while he is still here as well. So I decided to curl up a little and just rest my eyes for a moment.

Oh well, that moment ended up being the entire night. Too bad, because I had quite a pleasant night's sleep for once. Maybe I do have a slight cleaning disorder now that I think about it, I guess it'll have to wait.

I walked slowly, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on my fur. Jelly's den seemed to be much cooler than my own. The Junkyard seemed full of life at the moment, cats running to and from places.

"Mum, can you help me with something?"

Quaxo had scared me a little, quite a silent cat he is. He would make a very skilled Jellicle doctor indeed.

"Sure, dear. What is it?"

He glanced at the ground quickly then back at my face.

"You'll have to come with me though."

He started pulling my free paw quite roughly, seems as if he was excited for something. More excited than the usual.

We went passed both the TSE1 and the tyre, which Jellylorum's sister had stood just before going up to the Heaviside Layer. I missed her at times, not that we spoke often but enough to wish she was here.

Quaxo stopped at a place which I believe I had never seen before, a large platform looking area. He ran off without me noticing until I turned around to see the Jellicles all standing in a large group.

Jellylorum, Asparagus, Electra, Pouncival, almost everyone I had ever known was here right now. Though I was looking for a familiar face.

Suddenly, something had decided to cover both my eyes.

"Guess who!"

Laughing, he was so kittenish sometimes.

"Skimble, I know it's you. Where are we?"

"We happen to be at the marvellous train station where you, my lady, will take your very first ride with a special accomplice. Me."

He took his paws away from my eyes and he started leading me towards what I suppose was the train. It seemed big and hollow. Walking into the doorway, he started laughing at me.

"Dear, that's the stationmaster's office!"

"Oh."  
Obviously embarrassed I chose just to stay by his side, pecking him on the cheek as we stepped onto the actual train. Everyone else stood waving at me, so I waved back naturally. My dear ginger tom put his arm around me and waved to the rest of the Jellicles.

Unexpectedly, the room started wobbling and I lost my balance. Again, he laughed at me.

"I guess I shoulda told you that trains move."

Giving him a sarcastically amused look, with a raised eyebrow and all, I got back to my feet and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I still love you though."  
He nuzzled his head against my shoulder then kissed me, softly and sweetly. The Jellicles had disappeared as we moved off but Skimble, my 'accomplice', was still here and I could see why he loved his job.

"The trains are clean, aren't they?"  
At least this time, I was actually making a joke where he laughed. His eyes glinted with something I do believe I have seen before, the very first day where I kissed him on the cheek and he had the very same glint in his eyes.

"I really love you, Jenny. Even though you've become obsessed with cleanliness, I love you."

Laughing gently, I brushed down a tuft of fur sticking up from his shoulder.

"Even though you have a train obsession, I still love you."

For the rest of the trip, we just sat together remembering old times and creating a new memory which will last forever. I can only say one thing, it feels like riding new rails. Of love.


End file.
